Nopony's Bliss
by Valzoa
Summary: Though history may be erased or forgotten, sometimes what never was can bring more peace than what we have done. When the two are one and the same, how will Shane cope as time shifts and rips at his mind and soul. Can he escape his past or will it unfold nonetheless?


Justice sat on his throne, his cloak falling like velvet curtains from a metal collar that gripped his neck like the clutch of death himself. His vaulted ceilings angled in sharp and dangerous ways. Once a dread fortress, it now felt like a prison of soul and body, a coffin in which he waited for the end. It was at this moment a raven arrived, a message tied to its leg. Removing it he smiled, standing and walking with purpose towards his gates. As he did, his captain of the guard, Gilda arrived. "Sir, we have no more than a day before the eclipse. You can't seriously be considering fighting them."

He shook his head, "No, as I told them before, we will not answer their call. If they want a war, they can answer to their people." He handed her the scroll.

Gilda rolled her eyes, "We will be long gone by the time their people think to complain." Looking over the scroll, her eyes lit up, "I can't believe it was true."

He nodded, "Leave it to my lovely Daring Do to find what should never exist." Despite everything, she had humored him. Searched for a myth older than time found in a book buried deep in these spires, that even he began to waver in his faith of. Still, he himself was an example that not all legends are lies. He sighed, "My daughter still wants to take the forward guard, doesn't she?"

Gilda nodded, "And no orders I've given her have left a dent in her. She is worse than you." He nodded quietly. "Still, there isn't anyone I would prefer to have on patrol. Her instincts are damn near psychic."

As they stepped out the front gates, Lyra saluted, "Sir, I ask one last time that you allow me to settle this. You know I can beat any of them in a duel. Why won't you let me?"

He scoffed, "Lyra, it isn't that we can't take each of them down, one on one. It is a refusal to accept their rule over our organization. We act on our own."

Lyra growled, "And what of Luna's betrayal?"

He held up a hoof, "She returned to her kingdom, to her proper place in this world. We all knew she would should this day come. She is following our code. Doing what she feels must be done for the balance. Do not hold it against her." Lyra grumbled and wandered off. "She has a good heart, Gilda, but I told you she cannot be our champion. Allow me to take responsibility for our people."

Gilda shook her wing at him, "You are the glue making this all work. If you were slain, our ideals would fade from this world. That is why Celestia challenged you to another duel."

He ran a hoof through his purple and light blue hair. "Yeah, I know. Well, you can either meet her at the ruins or travel with me. I will admit… I've missed your insight."

She smiled gently and nodded, "Of course, Goldy. Besides, we need to get there as soon as we can. Who knows if Celestia will keep her word or not."

As they arrived at the ruins, Daring Do ran out, followed by the pink fluff ball and the queen of the changelings. "There you are, babe. We have serious issues down there. I found it without a doubt, but apparently the guardians will only grant the wish to someone that proves their worth. And they are not pretty."

He looked at her with a smirk. "You are really telling me that. I mean, I know they are ancient beyond measure but I have stared into the heart of madness and walked away."

Daring chuckled, "Honey, I didn't mean they are ugly, even though they are. I mean they look brutal. You really are going to have to give it all you have." He had never doubted her knowledge and ability to gauge the strength of her opponents. He nodded, but before he could go in, she grabbed him with her wing. "And you have to do it alone. Be careful and keep your other half in check."

He nodded, and upon entering, he felt a barrier cut him off from the outside world. Going further and further into the ruins, he found shattered walls and walkways, the smell of damp stone chilling him. It was wrong for any winged creature to be underground, let alone have so much stone above them. All it would take was one concussive blast and the entire structure would collapse. Still, these walls had held up the force of the planet till now. He hoped that they would hold for the power he would have to unleash.

Coming to the lowest of all the chambers, he examined the walls before the creatures themselves, very glad for the light their bodies let off. The markings were well beyond even his history. The source of this architecture was foreign to him and all other history he could find. Looking at the creatures, they had clearly once been ponies, holding all of the same stance and existence, but their faces were longer, and though only glowing energy holding bones remained of them, they clearly did not share the proportions of the ponies he was used to. They began a song, one he dare not repeat but began to strike at his mind. He lashed out in return, his magic forming a large scimitar, slicing at the creatures. They leapt out of his way and asked, "Do you truly answer our song with violence? What kind of pony are you?"

He took a deep breath and answered with all of his will, "I am a pony that only wants everypony to be equal. To every level of command, there must be somepony they answer to. No more shall injustice roam this land without a check."

One of them replied, "Even you do not believe that anymore. Look at what your quest has brought. Do not lie to us, Shane. Tell us the truth you have found in yourself."

Justice jolted at the mention of the name he had been reborn under all those years ago. The night that Twilight summoned him to this realm and began his awakening to his old self. He shook his head, "You want truth, then fine. Since that day, I have spent every day filled with guilt and regret. I came to make amends and since then, have only been used for death and war. All of this... the eclipse, the wars I have seen these past thirty years... all of it is my fault for trying to change the way things work."

One of them nodded, "We can feel the darkness you carry, and though you have made peace with it, your mind remains shattered. The wish we grant can only effect one. You speak for two, but only one may receive."

The purple faded from his hair, "Then know this. Should I be given access to the artifact, I will undo this. I will bring peace back to these lands that they could not know with me influencing them."

It was then the small star rose and in a mournful tone warned, "My power is not as it once was. Long has it been since even one has wished upon me. I warn that after I grant your wish, I will be unable to grant more. You must be very careful with your wish."

He shook his head, "I don't need another. I wish you to return me to the day before Twilight summoned me to Ponyville, in my old form, but with my memories and experiences from this timeline."

The star began to shine and sighed, "I cannot know how this will effect you, save that your body will not be what it is now. You will return to what you were then. Beyond that, I, Twinkle Star, grant your wish, and send my best wishes for the future to you." In a bright flash, he felt himself be consumed, time and space melting around him. The all too familiar realm of dreams embraced him again. He looked at his computer screen, an incomplete message to AJ sitting on his screen. He smirked, feeling the world melt around him, his human form changing to his true form, black stripes covering his yellow coat, blue streaks in his blonde mane. He spread his wings experimentally, testing his magic as well. Within the dream realm is hardly the place to get his barings, but with his understanding of himself, he felt a weight lifted from him. His dream became a cabin in the woods, the midday sun bringing hope to his future. Still, despite himself, he saw Daring and his daughter waving from the open front door. A slight stab of pain hit his heart. It was safe in his mind, but their suffering had been his fault. Now he would wait until he was summoned and become little more than an observer. What would become of this world if he had never been roped into taking action. Perhaps even Celestia would continue down a brighter path than before.


End file.
